Harvest Moon: Pokémon Parade
by smallwritergirl
Summary: I suck at summeries... The title should already give you a clue.


**Harvest Moon: Pokémon Parade!**

**Chapter one: New Rancher **

Smallwritergirl: HALLO! HALLO! Everyone! I'm making my 1st Harvest Moon fanfiction. I hope you like it. I also do not own anything!

"Hey Akari! Are you listening?" I ignored Finn and his babbling. "Akari!" I hushed him loudly.

"Finn... You have to remember I'm the only one that can see you. And do you know how weird it would look if I was talking to myself?" I whispered to the little Harvest spirit. Finn pouted and nodded.

"But! Just remember we have to go see the Harvest Goddess." I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Err... Excuse me but what was your name again?" The driver of the little hay ride said.

"Akari..." I replied. Finn disappeared into a little light and hid in my pocket.

"Oh...Sorry about...I'm Cain the owner of Horn Ranch. Nice to meet you! We're almost there to your new home. If you want you can stop by to see our Pokémon." I scratched my left cheek. 'Did he say Pokémon?' I wondered.

"...Errmmm... Sure? Why not?..." The whole Hay-ride was silent after that.

It took us only a while to arrive to my new ranch. I thanked Cain and ran up to my new Ranch... Now that I saw up close it looked a little run down...

"Uh... This ranch looks pretty beat up..." I nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Hello! Hello! You must be our new rancher, Akari! Welcome!" I turned around to see a stocky old man smiling and waving at me. We was wearing a blue tux jacket with a white blouse underneath. "I'm Mayor Hamilton by the way, and you must be Akari!" He said cheerfully. He held out a gloved hand waiting for me to shake his hand.

"Uh Yeah! Nice to meet you too!" I shook his hand.

"Ah! I almost forgot I have to get back to Town Hall. Oh Akari you can meet everyone as soon as your done unpacking. If you need anything I'm at Town Hall." I nodded.

"Thank You!" I waved him goodbye and walked in my new home. "It looks alright on the inside." I looked up...No ceiling...? What kind of place is this?

"Hey Akari let's go meet everyone! Than tomorrow we can go see the Harvest Goddess." Finn twirled around cheerfully.

"Okay! Uh... Finn one question. What's a Pokémon?" I asked.

"What! Akari I-Oh yeah you were living in the city side before weren't you?" I nodded. "Well you'll see them pretty soon. Let's go meet everyone!" The two of us headed out the door. I could see someone had already started my crops for me. The crops looked a bit strange... I've never seen these kinds of veggie/fruits before... Weird.

"Akari let's go!" Finn was already ahead of me.

"Coming!" I shouted. I chased after the orange Harvest spirit. While chasing I find the whole town of Harmonica beautiful. There was a beach just near my house.

"Akari look! That's a Pokémon." Finn pointed to a big blue dragon looking Pokémon. There were... One...Two...Three...Four... A dozen of them swimming. "That's a gyarados. They are water type Pokémon. Ben takes care of them." Finn explained.

"Woah! It's so huge!" I said in awe. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Come on let's go! We can see more Pokémon on the way, Akari." I turned my eyes away from the gyarados. As I followed Finn I saw many other Pokémon on the way. A purple catlike creature called 'Purrlion.' A very devious Pokémon I heard Finn said. Purrlion was in many places like the stream, by a 'Buneary.' Buneary looked very fluffy and cute. I just wanted to hug it!

"Hello!" A person waved. I narrowed my eyes to see the person. "My name is Annissa, nice to meet you." She approached me holding out a hand. I took it and gave it a gentle shake.

"My name Akari. The new rancher. My ranch is just up that cliff, by the way." I pointed at the cliff at where my ranch was at. Annissa nodded and put on a gentle smile. She seemed like a really gentle, kind hearted person.

"Oh! We're selling seeds tomorrow at 8:00 by the way. Stop by tomorrow if you can." Annissa said. I nodded and bid her farewell. I noticed next to her home was another building...Or small cabin. It looked like someone lives there judging by the smoke going up in the air. Should I check and see? No maybe tomorrow. I jogged to Horn ranch. When I got there I saw many unique looking Pokémon. In so many colors, shapes, and sizes. I spotted Cain feeding one of the rather larger ones. And a woman with a granny tied bun feeding the smaller ones. Which I guessing is Cain's wife. And a girl my age brushing a 'Flaaffy.' She noticed me standing around. So I nervously waved.

"Hello there! You must be Akari!" I nodded shyly.

"Yeah... I'm the new rancher! I just thought I drop by and say Hi!" I scratched the back of my head smiling nervously.

"Oh! I heard about you! My name's Renee. I'm the daughter of Cain by the way. And that's my mother Hannah." She pointed to the lady still feeding the small Pokémon. " The mayor told me your new around Pokémon so..." She reached into her pocket, and handed me a green Nintendo.

"Uhhh... Thanks for the Nintendo." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Urm... Sweetie that isn't a Nintendo. It's a Pokédex. It will help you to determine what Pokémon you just encountered."

"Oh... Thanks!"

"And here's some Poke balls." She had them in a medium small sack. Renee took one out and showed it to me. "It will help you catch a Pokémon. But first... Oh snaps! You don't have on do you?" I clucked my tongue out and shook my head. "Oh... But we don't have any Pokémon's available... Ohhh... Taylor, Chloe, and Paolo just turned 10 a week ago. So we gave them our best ones..."

"Why not those..." I pointed to ones behind her. Renee shook her head.

"Those are the ones we are still training." Renee crossed her arms and looked a little distress.

"Why not let her have one of the eggs." A voice said. I turned around and spotted a guy around my age with white hair. He had his eyes closed. A blue-white Kimono with a straw hat. And a fishing rod in his hand. "You must be Akari! I'm Toby! Renee's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you!" I beamed. Toby rubbed Renee's back to ease her stress.

"Renee I think she can handle it." Renee shook her head vigorously.

"No! No! No! Akari's new and I want her to have a perfectly healthy, trained Pokémon. I don't want anything bad to happen. We have to be very cautious, Toby." Renee said sternly.

"Why it can't be that dangerous-" Renee interrupted Toby.

"I'm not talking about the Pokémon being dangerous. It's health isn't really stable. That's why Dad and I kept it in a really special incubator. It keeps the egg warm and gives it what it needs." Renee looked down to the ground.

"Renee...?" I whispered.

"Hmmm...?"

"Is it okay if I could just see it? The egg I mean."

"Follow me than!" Renee worried voice changed into a rather cheerful one. I followed the brunette in to a coop. Toby followed behind. Renee pointed to a white incubator. I walked towards the incubator and looked inside. The egg was black and yellow in a zig zag style. The egg was quite small. Like the shape of a small watermelon.

"What Pokémon is it?" I asked. Renee rubbed her chin.

"Not sure... Chase came by last month, and gave it to me. He said he found it near the waterwheel." Renee explained. I gently tapped on the incubator. Finn popped in front of my face almost making me fall on my bottom.

"Finn!" I whispered. I whipped my head around glancing at Renee and Toby. And turned my attention towards the Harvest spirit.

"Akari look! It's glowing," Finn placed his tiny hands on the frame of the incubator. The light started glowing brighter and brighter. I looked at Renee for help.

"What do I do?" Renee stood calmly, yet in her eyes I could see a hint of worry. I turned back to the glowing egg. I wonder what Pokémon would it be? What would it look like? But one question only raced through my mind...Would it be Awesome? The egg slowly stopped glowing. And a little pale yellow Pokémon appeared in front of Finn and I. The tips of its triangle like ears were black. It's head was shaped in a perfect circle. The little Pokémon had a cute pink pouches, on its cheeks. It's small tail resembled a lightning bolt. The nose looked like a dot.

"OH MY GODDESS IT'S SO CUTE!" Renee and I shouted at the same time.

"I've never seen such a Pokémon in my entire life!" She pressed on a green button, the frame that was around the new born opened like a clam. She scooped it up in her arms and hugged it. Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightning shocked Renee. My mouth dropped to the ground and hung recklessly. Toby stood by the coop door looking as shocked as ever. He ran to Renee, he grabbed both her shoulders and shook her wildly.

"Renee! Renee! Are you alright! Can you hear me?" Toby slapped her lightly on her cheek.

"Toby don't hit her!" I scolded.

"That's what your suppose do! I see Jin do it to Luke all the time!" I turned my attention to the new born Pokémon. It was still on Renee's lap after the shock. "Akari I need you to get Hannah and Cain here-"

"Mmmm... I'm Awake!" Renee sprung up in a flash. Then she fainted back on Toby's lap.

"Hey... Take it easy... You took quite a shock." Toby said calmly. Renee nodded and smiled gently. She took the little new born and beckoned me to come over. I followed her command and did so. She handed me the new born.

"Be careful not to touch the cheeks, Akari."

"Okay... I'll try..." I said nervously. I scooped the little joy in my arms, carefully and cautiously trying to avoid the tinted pink cheeks.

"It's yours now! And we don't have to worry about the health risks any longer. The power it used on me was called static. All electric types have that move option...Oh! Akari wha'cha gonna name it? "

"Erm... What do you think little guy?" I looked to the Pokémon, who stared back into my brown eyes.

"Pichu!" It used static like it did on Renee. I felt a little faint, but I kept my balance and ignored the powerful shock.

"That was really powerful 'Pichu.'" I beamed.

"Pichu!" It replied back smiling with its eyes closed.

Dear Molly, Kevin, and Kasey,

I have a new friend. I named him Pichu! I guess the sex of Pichu is a male... Well I'm having a wonderful time here. And I'm eating good Kevin... Molly I really miss you guys and I wish you the best of luck on your wedding next Friday to Gale. I know you wanted me to be the 'Maid of Honor' but you know how far I am. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me. Also Kevin do not touch my stuff I left behind! Molly's going to send it in for me this Monday! I hope you guys visit! Bye!

Love,

Akari

(Fin)

Smallwritergirl: Yeah... I chose Pichu... I hope you guys leave a review... zzzzz...zzzzz... So...Tired...zzzzzz...


End file.
